Sete Vezes
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Pequenas atitudes continuas, momentos oportunos e a promessa não dita em um beijo. Reituki. Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Fuffly. Ficlet. Universo Alternativo. Ruki's POV.


**Título:** Sete Vezes

**Autora:** Nah

**Casal:** Reita x Ruki

**Gênero: **Romance/Universo Alternativo

**Sinopse: **Pequenas atitudes continuas, momentos oportunos e a promessa não dita em um beijo.

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem. E ter que lembrar isso toda vez é frustrante, fato! Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

Ruki's POV. Ficlet. Fuffly.

* * *

**Sete Vezes**

_A primeira vez_ ele surgiu ao meu lado, uma caneca de chocolate quente em mãos e me ofereceu de bom grado, assim como seu sorriso gentil, dizendo que eu precisava daquilo.

_A segunda vez_ ele recusou com toda a educação que possuía o convite de ir jantar na minha casa na véspera de natal, já que estávamos em um país estranho e não nos sentíamos a vontade o suficiente para 'invadirmos' as festas natalinas de algum colega de trabalho.

_A terceira vez_ eu o vi entrando em um prédio com a fachada descascada, mal cuidado e parecendo que ia ruir no primeiro vento brusco que se abatesse sobre ele.

Então eu observei os flocos de neve caírem lentamente do lado de fora do carro, já com a certeza de que ele tinha recusado o meu convite porque já tinha um compromisso ali naquele local.

Controlei toda a minha curiosidade, pra não sair do carro e ir espionar o que diabos ele tinha ido fazer naquele prédio que precisava ser interditado com urgência antes que desmoronasse.

Céus! Aquela era uma das piores partes no subúrbio de Londres, sem luzes de natal, sem Papai Noel como chamariz para lojas. Eu estava praticamente pedindo para ser assaltado ao estacionar com o carro ali.

Mas Akira era uma velada obsessão.

Doce também. Gentil e mais alguma palavra que eu desconhecia ou que não existia pra expressar a sensação que ele me passava ao chegar perto e perguntar como estava sendo meu dia.

_A quarta vez_.

E eu era bisbilhoteiro o suficiente para segui-lo e tentar descobrir o que ele faria aquela noite a ponto de recusar o meu convite.

Desci do carro, travando-o e colocando as luvas para proteger as mãos do frio cortante. Ajeitei o cachecol, assim como o gorro preto enquanto dava passos lentos em direção ao prédio, agradecido por não ter porteiro, mas já sabendo que não teria como eu saber em qual daqueles apartamentos Akira havia se metido.

Talvez eu só quisesse me certificar que aquilo não era uma espécie de bordel, um ponto de prostituição ou algo assim.

Apesar de não conseguir imaginá-lo procurando algo do tipo.

E foi com surpresa, que ao adentrar o local, me deparei com uma sala úmida e ampla, três mesas longas dispostas verticalmente uma para a outra, um rádio de pilha velho tocando _Jingle Bell Rocks_.

E havia pessoas com roupas esfarrapadas, rostos sujos, alguns excessivamente magros e encovados, fazendo fila em frente a uma quarta mesa disposta horizontalmente em relação às outras três.

A compreensão se fez presente em minha cabeça assim que coloquei os olhos em Akira, atrás da quarta mesa, servindo um dos sem teto com uma enorme concha de sopa. E aquela era _a quinta vez_.

Ele me viu e me lançou um olhar surpreso, a testa franzida, mas não parecia chateado. Então me aproximei um pouco hesitante, um mudo entendimento passando entre nossos olhares.

- Eu posso ajudar – me ofereci, com um sorriso meio incerto e ele me retribuiu curvando os lábios em um sorriso singelo e assentindo.

_Eu sabia que ele já sabia_.

Estava nos gestos discretos, nas esbarradas ocasionais de mãos no expediente de trabalho, nos olhares furtivos e nas poucas palavras trocadas sobre assuntos casuais.

E eu devia ter adivinhado que Akira sendo tão gentil quanto era, sempre prestativo com todos ao seu redor, devia ser o tipo de pessoa que ajuda os outros sempre que tem uma oportunidade.

Após todos serem servidos, ele se aproximou, me puxando suavemente pelo braço até o lado de fora. Tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso do casaco e me ofereceu ao que eu aceitei agradecido, quase saudoso por saber que driblaria o frio durante poucos minutos.

- O que faz aqui, Takanori-san? – perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade e eu desviei os olhos, sem querer contar uma mentira qualquer enquanto ele acendia meu cigarro assim como o seu.

- Eu segui você e... – o resto não precisava falar. Ele sorriu em entendimento, tragando seu cigarro lentamente em seguida.

E foi com surpresa que senti a mão dele envolver a minha carinhosamente, minhas bochechas queimando com o ato; e talvez eu pudesse ver que ele estava do mesmo jeito se não fosse aquela faixa cobrindo o seu nariz.

_A sexta vez_.

Sorri timidamente, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele, o cigarro esquecido na outra mão.

- Akira? – chamei, virando o rosto de lado a tempo de vê-lo soltar a fumaça entre os lábios ressecados pelo frio.

Então ele virou o rosto para mim, umedecendo seus lábios com a língua e me incentivando mudamente com um arquear de sobrancelha para que eu prosseguisse.

- Eu trouxe o seu presente.

E antes que ele dissesse sem jeito que não precisava, selei nossos lábios em um ímpeto ousado.

Mas era algo casto, tranqüilo e simples.

O gosto da nicotina presente no contato.

O cigarro largado no chão.

_A sétima vez_.

Quando me afastei apenas o suficiente para poder fitá-lo, o vi sorrir acolhedoramente, tocando com o indicador a ponta gelada do meu nariz.

E aquele beijo era a promessa de um futuro amor.

- Eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro... Ajudar os outros voluntários a recolher os pratos... lavar a louça...

Assenti, deixando que ele me puxasse e sorri largamente, meu peito batendo acelerado.

Eu havia me apaixonado sete vezes pela mesma pessoa em um curto e inesperado espaço de tempo.

E eu sabia que iria me apaixonar outras e outras vezes por Akira se assim ele me permitisse.

_Sempre_ e _unicamente_ por ele.

* * *


End file.
